Monarchy of Disparu
|formation = 28 February 2009 |inaugural = Caitlin Darach |residence = Château Jubilife }} The monarchy of Disparu ( : Monarchie du Disparu) was the institution that determined the of Disparu. The Monarch's official residence was Château Jubilife in Jubilife. The last Monarch was Lance Pikachurin. He was formally styled as His Royal Majesty, Lance I, King of Disparu, Master of Château Eterna and Master of Château Jubilife. The Monarch of Disparu was considered as a , since the Monarch actually executed little actual power, although the Bill of Federation did give the Monarch some legal powers. During the formation of Disparu, the Disparu Committee claimed that the Monarchy was intended to unify the new nation through the volatile situation at that time. However, a declassified document from the Disparu Committee has revealed that the position of Monarch was established in the Bill of Federation at the request of Caitlin Darach, the chairwoman of the Committee. The Monarchy was originally intended to be an for Darach after the transfer of power to the newly-created Disparuean Government and the Disparu Committee's eventual dissolution. However, over time, more powers were given to the Monarchy. During the Second Quiet Revolution, the architects of the new Basic Laws, who were strong supporters of , decided to abolish the position, and replaced it with an elected Administrator. Authority The Monarch had several powers, such as the ability to dissolve Parliament, declare wars, start or dissolve the Government, and sign treaties with other nations. However, the Monarch must be responsible and accountable to the Government, and most decisions by the Monarch could be overridden by the Commons. Important official state documents, such as treaties and laws, were signed by the Monarch. The Monarch also acted as an adviser to the elected Government. The Monarch was also responsible for representing Disparu in foreign events outside Disparu, as well as receiving any foreign officials visiting Disparu. In such events, the Monarch was usually accompanied by another government official. Succession The Monarch had the ability to name his or her successor, however there were restrictions. Only members of the Disparu Committee, or anyone related to a Committee member, could become the Monarch of Disparu. The Monarchy was also affected by the first three requirements for individuals running for office. If the three conditions were not met by the Monarch's designated successor when the current Monarch abdicated, died or was removed, the new head of the ruling royal house must recommend a temporary Monarch to the Commons who could meet all three requirements. A two-thirds majority in the Commons, as well as approval from the Senate, was required in order to install the designated temporary Monarch. The temporary Monarch would abdicate the position to the original successor as soon as the original successor met the three requirements. If the Monarch was unable to name his or her successor upon his or her death, removal or abdication, the Commons was required to appoint the next Monarch. Members of Parliament and Senators were able to nominate anyone who met the requirements. Anyone nominated by the Commons must accept his or her nomination before being considered as a possible candidate. After coming up with a list of possible candidates, all Members of Parliament would vote on who should be the next Monarch. The candidate with the most votes would be then recommended to the Senate. A simple majority vote was required in the Senate for the candidate to become the new Monarch. List of Monarchs List of Kings List of Queens Category:Monarchies Category:Executive Branch of Disparu